


"To New Biomes" [Parody of Moovalya's "To The Throne"

by CleverGlasses (UltimateProtagonistNerd)



Series: Minecraft Song Parodies [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Moovalya (Band)
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/CleverGlasses





	"To New Biomes" [Parody of Moovalya's "To The Throne"

The ores are buried underground,  
mobs surround the entire town,  
petrified in the town are citizens,  
still creeping, rushing through the village roads,  
staying here, I need some change  
on the plains, here comes the rain,  
the waters ahead  
I need my brew station  
  
Armor strong, I walk and roam  
Got some arrows and a bow,  
If I can't escape the mobs,  
I'll fight them off cuz that's my job  
Mining through this wall of stone,  
From the caves to new biomes,  
When creepers make hissing sounds,  
They will blow holes in the ground  
  
Bathe in Mud, we bathe, in mud  
  
Lost my pick so I can't mine,  
Lost my spade so I can't dig,  
Lost what ever was in my chest,  
I can't find home,  
Lost my emeralds, lost my home,  
Lost the stuff I need the most,  
Wandering aimless and alone,  
I'm so freaking lost  
  
Armor strong, I walk and roam  
Got some arrows and a bow,  
If I can't escape the mobs,  
I'll fight them off and I will win  
Mining through this wall of stone,  
From the caves to new biomes,  
When creepers make hissing sounds,  
They will blow holes in the ground

Armor strong, I walk and roam  
Got some arrows and a bow,  
If I can't escape the mobs,  
I'll fight them off and I will win  
Mining through this wall of stone,

From the caves to new biomes,

From the caves to new biomes,

From the caves to new biomes,


End file.
